L'oméga de ses yeux
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: [Omegaverse. Bon courage avec moi.] C'est une histoire qui est partie de rien. D'un meurtre annoncé en bas d'une page de journal télé. Qui aurait pu savoir où ça allait les mener ? [Destiel]
1. Une Histoire Partie de Rien

Hello et bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle fanfiction magnifique sans aucun but, avec un titre nul qui ne sert à rien ! Non, plus sérieusement. C'est ma nouvelle fanfic.

Laissez moi m'expliquer: J'ai une maladie absolument normale pour tout ce qui concerne l'Omegaverse, depuis que j'ai lu - et lis toujours - la série d'Aastel sur le fandom Sherlock (La Liberté s'écrit avec un M, que je recommande. C'est juste... Poney. Et si vous me connaissez, vous savez que c'est un compliment.) et j'ai commencé à avoir l'idée stupide de : EEEEH, SI J EN ECRIVAIS ?  
>Donc voilà. <strong>Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas le principe de l'Omegaverse:<strong> Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où la perception des gens est basée sur un système de dynamiques qui altèrent votre physique selon votre caste (Alpha, Bêta, Oméga), d'odeurs dégagées par les êtres et en général d'une hiérarchie. Cet univers est assez utilisé pour des trucs de MA (mais si, les machins de cul interdits par le site, vous savez). j'en ai fait une courte explication dans une partie du chapitre, mais je suis assez nulle en explications. Très nulle même.  
>Cette fanfic est donc un SEMI UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. je fais fort. Je ne peux pas écrire de choses en total UA: j'ai donc intégré nos amis les chasseurs, Monsieur l'ange en trench dans un contexte de monde omegaverse.<p>

Mais vous savez ce que ça signifie.  
>Ca signifie qu'il y aura des fesses dans cette chose que je vais écrire.<br>Je veillerai à le signaler au début du chapitre, au cas où.

**Ce que vous pouvez trouver dans cette future fanfic: **Du Destiel, de l'angst, du sang, des mutilations, des morts, plein de choses joyeuses qui vous font sûrement très plaisir. Et un Ship Mystère.  
><strong>Ce que vous ne pouvez pas trouver: <strong>De la logique, de la bonne écriture.

Bonne lecture. Très sérieusement, je ne suis pas emballée par ce premier chapitre. J'ai peur de tout foirer, et il est assez moche et pas beau du tout. Du coup j'ai du mal. Si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis... Merci !

* * *

><p><em>Flash info: Un cadavre a été retrouvé, méconnaissable et mutilé, dans la ville de ... dans le sud de l'Etat. Les autorités compétentes sont déjà sur place. <em>

Des fois, il suffisait de rien pour tout faire démarrer. D'une clé dans une serrure, d'une voiture qui se lançait à toute allure, d'un PNJ qui vous donne une pièce unique au lieu d'argent. Des fois, il suffit de tout pour que rien ne démarre: entouré de ses richesses, de ses amis et de son amour, on ne peut que s'emmerder si rien n'arrive.  
>Cette histoire est partie d'un rien.<p>

Une trentaine de mots qui défilent en bas d'un écran, sous une image d'une de ces femmes qui n'ont rien fait, rien vu mais qui croient tout savoir. Une trentaine de mots, sur un bandeau bleu: c'est rien.  
>Pour deux Winchester en recherche de travail, c'est tout.<p>

Le bunker commençait à devenir un peu trop vide et trop silencieux, à leurs yeux.

Dean avait commencé à regarder l'intégrale de _The Dark Knight_ sur l'ordi de Sam, car celui-ci réquisitionnait d'office leur poste de télé fraîchement installé. Deux semaines sans un seul cas de possession, de loups-garous, de fantômes, même pas un petit démon tout moche avec sa queue plantée dans le cul qui s'agite en faisant tshhhh quand on lui balance de l'eau bénite dessus. Rien, strictement rien.  
>Les yeux dans le vide, il avait presque manqué de remarquer le petit bandeau en bas de la page.<br>Presque.  
>Mais rien ne reste inaperçu aux yeux d'un chasseur en manque d'affaires.<p>

Ils avaient rapidement embarqués leurs affaires, leurs réserves de _contrage_ de 'peu importe ce que c'est, on va lui défoncer la face et s'interroger après sur quel type de machin surnaturel c'est' - les termes sont de Dean -. Le coffre avait claqué. Deux heures pour regarder autour, les environs, un possible cimetière indien ou un motel - le plus proche, si possible, du lieu du crime -. Les infos écrites à l'arrache sur un papier, noms, adresses... Tout.

L'histoire est partie d'un rien. D'une bannière qui défile en bas d'un écran de télévision.

Maintenant, les yeux rivés sur la route, Dean commence à se demander si c'est bien normal, d'aller par là-bas. L'univers dans lequel ils évoluent est un univers hostile, qui au fur et à mesure que les Winchester quittent le nord pour le sud le devient de plus en plus.  
>La raison tient en un mot.<br>Bêta.

Sam est un Bêta, au grand dam de son alpha de frère. Sam est un Bêta, la dynamique la plus incompréhensible et la plus contraignante de l'univers. Les mains crispées sur le volant, Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher, alors qu'il conduit, de penser qu'il emmène son frère se faire poignarder dans le dos dans une ruelle sombre à tous les coups.  
>Les Etats-Unis sont un des premiers pays à avoir accepté leur présence au sein de leur communauté: la classe qui a besoin de différencier un homme d'une femme, d'un de chaque pour se reproduire. La classe presque invisible, sans odeur réelle. La classe effacée, la classe discrète.<br>La classe insulte, la classe de son frère.

"Sam...?  
>- Oui, Dean ?<br>- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, d'aller là bas."

**~O~**

La route est longue, jusqu'à la ville de ... Et son frère s'est endormi, sur le siège à coté de lui. Les lumières des lampadaires, de l'autoroute ou des chemins perdus - toutes les routes sont bonnes et les ramèneront forcément là où ils doivent aller. La route est longue, jusqu'à leur ville. La route est longue et ils se perdront avant d'arriver.  
>Dean pense à Castiel. Un ange tombé du ciel, littéralement, dans un monde où il n'a rien compris, dont les règles lui passaient par dessus la tête. Dean se souvient avoir du tout lui expliquer: Les Alphas, les Omégas et les Bêtas. Les meneurs, les aimés et les rejetés, si l'on voulait caricaturer ça grossièrement.<p>

Il avait du lui expliquer pourquoi des odeurs venaient agresser les narines sensibles de son véhicule, le poussant au début à suivre dans la rue des personnes inconnues et attirantes. Il avait dû lui annoncer qu'il était soumis à ce genre de règles, aussi : les chaleurs, le manque. La loi olfactive, les droits des territoires, compagnons, liens...  
>"Et les bêtas, Dean ?" avait-il demandé. "Et Sam ?"<br>Alors le chasseur avait du tout reprendre depuis le début.  
>Parce que son frère, avec sa caste à la con, changeait tout.<br>Un alpha, homme ou femme, peut dans le meilleur des cas se trouver un oméga avec qui il se liera, aura plein de gosses qui feront également la même chose. Son odeur apporte à elle-seule, dans toute une pièce, la confirmation qu'il est là pour vous... Comment il avait dit ? Ah oui_. Later la gueule si vous approchez de trop près sans demander_. D'ailleurs, la senteur unique de Dean, corsée - comme du cuir et du cidre mêlés - laissait bien assez deviner ce qu'il était.  
>Un oméga, lui, peut espérer trouver un alpha. Encore une fois, le sexe importe peu. Son odeur le définit comme tel: l'odeur indique tout, c'est bien connu.<br>Mais les bêtas.  
>Sans odeur.<br>Sans oméga ou alpha. Il arrive bien sûr que l'un se mêle à l'autre, mais en résultent des couples fragiles.

La route est longue, jusqu'à la ville de ... Et Sam s'agite dans son sommeil. Dean n'a pas dévié de la route. Il est resté concentré, tout le long de son explication mentale.  
>Castiel avait évidemment tout compris, dès le début. Castiel...<br>L'ange tombé du ciel pour lui. Dean avait su qu'il resterait pour lui, resterait le sien pour la vie. Son coeur s'emballe à sa pensée. Son sang s'échauffe, ses mains serrent le volant un peu plus fort.

"Dean, tu pues..."

Et apparemment, son odeur s'y met aussi.

**~O~**

Arrivés deux heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, dans la ville de ... Les rues sombres succèdent à des allées éclairées, les cahots de la route accidentée, du pont qu'ils ont du traverser à de l'asphalte fraîchement entretenu; des arbres ployant sous les rayons de la lune qui se reflètent sur la carrosserie luisante de Bébé - la voiture, la seule et unique avec un nom pareil - à des maisons basses et deux-trois barres d'immeubles qui se courent après; les oiseaux de nuit divers et variés dont les deux hommes, l'alpha comme le bêta, n'ont rien à carrer, à des personnes bourrées qui se prennent pour des oiseaux en pleine rue.  
>Rapidement, après avoir regardé sur la feuille de papier sur les genoux de Sam, le trentenaire tourne et retourne en rond dans les rues.<br>Du coin de l'oeil, il lui est possible de repérer un ameutement, des gyrophares et d'autres joyeusetés.  
>Destination pour la matinée.<p>

Le motel se trouve actuellement de l'autre côté de la ville. Pour la précision, on repassera. De toute manière, des paillettes dans les yeux et l'impression qu'autour de lui le monde va s'effondrer, le blond sait bien que s'il ne s'endort pas il risque de s'encastrer dans un mur.  
>"Sam... Ca y est, on est arrivés. "<br>Sa voix résonne dans l'habitacle. Même lui, après s'être calmé de ses émotions à penser à Castiel, peut sentir les relents de sa propre odeur qui a imprégné les sièges.  
>"Prends les sacs, je te rejoins devant la chambre."<p>

Sam sort de la voiture en acquiesçant , sort leurs sacs pendant que son aîné va demander une chambre. Deux lits. Une réceptionniste à moitié scotchée au film porno du samedi soir lui tend la clé, lui indique la pièce qu'ils viennent de louer à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Demi-tour, sourire narquois de la vieille dame.

"Sinon, vous savez, je propose des chambres insonorisées pour un très bon prix... Et puis ça évite aux odeurs de se propager.  
>- ... Merci. Ca ira."<br>_C'est mon frère_, il a envie d'ajouter._ C'est un Bêta, faites pas chier._

Il ressort, les mains dans les poches et la clé avec, montre du pouce la porte où ils vont aller. Chambre numéro quatorze. Les sacs se balancent légèrement. La chambre aux couleurs beiges et noirâtres fait à peine grimacer. Trois fenêtres, deux lits, kitchenette dans un coin, salle de bain dans l'autre. Des draps noirs, deux paires de rideaux marrons. Une moquette qui a l'air d'en avoir vu d'autres essuyer leurs pieds sur elle, des murs peints dans une couleur chair qui donne l'impression de respirer à chaque crépitement de l'ampoule au dessus d'eux.  
><em>Vivement qu'on ai réglé cette affaire<em>, pense Dean.  
>C'est sa dernière pensée, avant de s'effondrer, tout habillé, sur le premier lit venu. Son dernier geste est pour atteindre le flingue de sa poche et le glisser sous l'oreiller.<br>On est jamais trop prudents.

Le plus jeune Winchester jette un oeil au tas qui ronfle déjà, soupire et ferme la porte sur eux.  
>Demain est un autre jour. Demain, il faudra se lever, s'oublier et ne pas s'éloigner de la mission première:<br>Botter le cul du machin qui vit par ici.

**~O~**

"Agents..."  
>Combien de fois ont-ils du le répéter aujourd'hui ? Dickinson et Harris. <em>Iron Maiden, <em>bien sûr. Ils ont tellement de cartes qu'ils n'en ont plus vraiment quelque chose à faire, de qui ils empruntent pour faire quoi.  
>Tant qu'ils ne sont pas connus, tout va.<p>

Les portes de la morgue se referment sur eux. L'odeur aseptisée - cadavres camouflés par des senteurs qui ne sont pas naturelles pour décourager des nécrophiles de venir en douce les voir peut-être ? - fait froncer les sourcils et palpiter leurs narines. Les gens qui bossent ici eux-mêmes ont cette odeur de cadavre qu'on veut arracher à l'univers basiquement olfactif auquel il appartient.

Les talons de leurs chaussures cirées pour paraître neuves résonnent sur les dalles du batiment administratif. Leurs cartes sont sorties et resorties, leurs noms épelés et perçus comme 'un manque de chance' ou un 'blasphème'. L'odeur de l'Alpha, élément étranger dans cet univers sans logique, l'odeur de Dean attire sur lui les yeux des fantômes vivants qui arpentent ces longs couloirs vides de vie. Personne ne semble remarquer son frère Sam. Habitué à l'absence d'odeurs, peut-être ?  
>Les chuchotis dans leurs dos semblent pourtant si réels...<p>

"Vous venez pour voir le cadavre ?"  
>Un tiroir qui s'ouvre. Glissement du chariot-lit, roulettes parfaitement graissées et petite secousse qui secoue le drap. La dernière pudeur d'un être encastré de force loin de la vie et poussé vers la mort.<br>" Avant de vous le sortir, j'aimerais savoir si vous craignez les odeurs... Disons, étranges.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là?"  
>La question de Sam atteint en plein coeur. Fronçement de sourcil du gars en face. <em>Tu t'attendais pas à ce qu'on soit deux ? Tu t'es fié à ton nez ? A bosser dans une morgue, c'est pas la meilleure idée. <em>

"J'entends que si ça ne risque pas, vous, de vous déranger, votre partenaire pourrait avoir du m-

- Ca ira, coupe Dean. On est là pour voir ce truc.  
>- Ce n'est pas un truc. "<p>

"Allons-y. " Soupire-t-il, une fois les portes vitrées fermées -aucune intimité. Et pourtant personne autour.

**~O~**

Cette histoire est partie d'un rien. D'un simple mot en bas d'un écran de télévision. L'Alpha relève le drap sur un corps blanc, doucement. Recule d'un pas vers la sortie, instinctivement.  
>C'est un homme, une vingtaine d'années. Peut-être était-ce un homme plus qu'il ne l'est désormais. Le long de sa peau blafarde, des dizaines de petites rides noires courent, le long de ses jambes et de ses bras. Des vaisseaux sanguins éclatés font comme une carte délabrée dans son corps, sur son corps. Plus l'on remonte et plus la chair déjà rigidifiée de l'homme se couvre de craquelures noircies, pour arriver à sa cage thoracique...<br>C'est à ce moment là que Dean a arrêté de regarder.

Un large triangle noir se découpe dans le matériau humain qui forme leur victime. Un triangle noir, grouillant, curieusement vivant, qui _palpite_ sous la lumière crue de la morgue, un triangle comme un corset pour enserrer le torse.  
>Un triangle gravé dans la peau, et rempli de mouches gelées dont les ailes miroitent sadiquement.<p>

Les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire ça. En temps que chasseurs, ils avaient vu bien pire avant cette horreur. Mais l'odeur qui s'en dégage tourne et brûle les sens du plus grand des deux. Il titube, manque de s'effondrer. Les bras de Dean le retiennent, le tire en dehors, loin de cette scène.  
>Les pensées de sa tête tournent et s'entrechoquent. Des milliers de mouches brillent et balancent des éclairs, voilà le tonnerre... L'instant rebondit comme un millénaire...<br>"Sam..."  
>Deux millénaires...<p>

"Sam."  
>Trois centenaires.<br>"Sam..."

**~O~**

Assis sur un banc, Sam peine à reprendre ses esprits, la tête dans les mains. Des hommes passent autour, il entend leurs commentaires et sent leurs yeux chargés de haine sur lui. Sam peine à reprendre ses esprits, alors que Dean, téléphone à l'oreille, attend impatient que la personne à l'autre bout décroche.  
>"Sam ? Si ça va pas, tu veux qu'on...<br>- Je vais bien, Dean. Juste besoin de respirer. Il te répond ?  
>- Ca sonne. "<p>

Silence. Tuuuut. Tuuuut.  
>" Tu en penses quoi ?<p>

- Je pense, énonce Dean clairement, les yeux rivés sur les passants qui commencent à grogner derrière eux - une odeur pour deux - Que si on a une affaire, on ne peut pas la régler seuls."

C'est une affaire partie de rien. Alors peut-être que ça serait tout, à la fin. Le cadet Winchester regarde son frère sourire au téléphone, tout expliquer. C'est une affaire partie de rien.  
>"Castiel va arriver."<br>C'est une affaire sur le point de se compliquer.


	2. Les Mains dans les Poches

Hey tout le monde, bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur cette fanfic !  
>Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos followsreviews - auxquelles j'essaye de répondre le plus vite possible une fois reçues - qui m'ont réconfortées quant au niveau du chapitre précédent.  
>Dans ce chapitre... Eh bien... Vous verrez. Un petit détail cependant. Je m'attache toujours à décrire la naissance d'une relation. Alors là, j'ai eu envie de changer. Ahahah.<br>Oui, le destiel est déjà établi. Vous verrez.

Pour ce qui est des rythmes de publication, je vais sans doute en rester à 1 chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Je sais, c'est long, mais faire plus vite rend des chapitres glauques.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :33<br>(oui, si vous lisez sur ordinateur, je suis désolée des titres de chapitre. Je hais les titres. )

* * *

><p>"Je vais lui offrir une montre pour remplacer son cadran solaire angélique... " Grogne Dean en regardant sa montre. "Ca fait trois heures qu'il devrait être là ! "<p>

Ca fait trois heures que Dean attend Castiel, avec Sam, assis sur un banc. Leur affaire partie de rien sent l'attente et le vide. Ils n'ont rien à faire. Ils attendent. C'est tout, c'est rien. Castiel ne saurait pas les retrouver, autrement. Ils attendent.  
>"T'es certain qu'il t'a dit qu'il viendrait ici ?"<br>L'air autour d'eux s'est rafraîchi. Il est rempli d'odeurs gelées - Alphas qui passent en distillant autour d'eux des impressions hostiles - et si différentes de celle du Winchester.  
>Ici, au fin fond de l'état de... Les odeurs agressent. Il s'agit d'huile de moteur et de cannelle brûlée, de vanille âcre et de cendre. Sous-entendu de souffre sur teinte d'herbe roussie par le soleil. Tout un monde absent à la limite du défunt. Un monde qui ne veut pas de Sam.<p>

Ce sont ces odeurs, d'ailleurs, qui lui fichent un mal de crâne pas possible. Son odorat n'est pas plus développé que ça, ordinairement: à peine si il peut repérer dans une foule son frère, ou distinguer une personne d'une autre. Même pour un Bêta, cette caractéristique est rare.  
>Il en est quasiment un paria parmi les parias. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.<br>Ce sont donc les odeurs autour d'eux qui lui filent un mal de tête impossible. Elles lui sautent dans les narines, dévalent les canaux nasaux et envoient dans son cerveau des milliers de messages.  
>Pour un seul même résultat.<br>_Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici._

"Sam ?"  
><em>Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Casse-toi. Même ton frère a plus sa place. <em>Les pensées sont insidieuses et dégoulinantes de haines. _Casse-toi. _Elles tambourinent à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il sent. _Casse-toi. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles lui en veulent tellement ? Pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi ?  
><em>Casse-toi.<br>_Mais fermez-la.  
>"Sam ? "<p>

Il relève la tête, entouré d'un nuage dilué de milliers de senteurs étrangères. Elles n'accrochent pas à sa peau, pas à ses cheveux qui flottent dans l'air. Un rayon du soleil timide, sur le point de se cacher derrière un nuage, lui effleure ses mèches brunes. Comme une auréole à un ange tombé et brisé.  
>Mais on n'a jamais dit aux anges de partir, de se casser.<br>Mais on a jamais agressé un ange pour ce qu'il était.  
>"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Tu veux rentrer ?" Sa voix est inquiète. _Tu veux partir ? _semble-t-il demander. "Je comprends pas, Cas aurait dû arriver depuis longtemps. Un coup d'ailes, on lui a filé l'adresse et il arrivait, non ! "

Les yeux de son cadet sur lui rappellent à Dean combien il s'inquiète et s'énerve trop facilement pour l'ange. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, hein. Pas de sa faute si l'ange avait l'habitude désagréable de se foutre dans un bordel pas possible quand il s'agissait d'entrer en contact avec la vie humaine, ou en matières de relation... En beaucoup de choses, en somme. Heureusement pour l'aîné du duo, l'ange n'était pas totalement dépourvu de sens pratique, et il les avait sortis de bon nombre de mauvais pas plusieurs fois, avant de les plonger la plupart du temps dans des situations ambiguës et improbables qui se soldaient généralement par une explication confuse.  
>Dean est heureux que Castiel soit avec eux. Mais si il pouvait bouger son cul parce qu'ils se les gèlent, sur un banc, il en serait encore plus content.<p>

"Putain mais qu'est'c'qu'il branle..."

**~O~**

Cinq heures. Ils ont passé cinq heures, gelés, sur ce maudit banc. Cinq heures à se tourner les pouces, à se raconter des anecdotes, à problématiser leur problème, le thématiser - Sam a tenté de faire une dissertation dessus pour passer le temps. Il n'a pas réussi. Peut-être parce qu'un cadavre n'est pas un sujet suffisamment large -...  
>Tout ça pour que, à l'heure où ils avaient prévus de se lever et de partir dignement dans le soleil couchant, une explosion en arrière-plan au ralenti, Castiel était arrivé, les mains dans les poches et l'air légèrement perdu.<br>Il s'est posé sur le banc, comme si de rien n'était. Les yeux grand ouverts de Dean le fixent, à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être parce que le sang qui monte habituellement à son cerveau est à moitié gelé par le manque d'activité.  
>"Cas ?"<p>

Le prénom résonne et roule, sorti du fond de sa gorge. Comme un joyau ou comme une pierre que l'on voudrait précieuse. Il a encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il est là.  
>"Désolé du retard. "<br>Sam secoue la tête. Sa manière de dire 'C'est rien' lui amène au creux des narines et de sa gorge l'odeur de l'ange. Quelque chose d'ancien. La senteur d'un vieux livre, peut-être, sur une touche acide de miel. Une odeur déconcertante, dont la singularité vient aussi du fait qu'elle se marie et se même parfaitement à celle de son frère.  
>Deux Alphas ensemble...<br>Et après, c'est le cadet l'anormal.

"Ca ne va pas, Sam ?  
>- Mal de tête... Ca va passer.<br>- D'accord. "  
>Regards gênés. Bleu et brume. Sourire rassurant. <em>T'en fais pas, je vais bien. <em>C'est pas un mal de crâne qui va abattre Sam Winchester. Il tente de faire bonne figure, pour ne pas alarmer, reste le dos droit contre le banc en pierre si froid, la respiration régulière qui le bombarde tout aussi régulièrement de haine.  
>Tenir encore.<br>"Bon, lance Dean. C'est bien gentil, de te pointer quand on t'appelle, hein. Mais je sais pas si t'as vu l'heure, mais on est juste à se geler le cul ici depuis cinq heures."

La délicatesse fait homme. Il ne veut pas blesser l'ange en face de lui. Pourtant, ses mots font apparaître dans la couleur glacée du regard adulé - Castiel a les yeux qui font rêver au Ciel - de la neige de douleur.  
>Le ton du chasseur s'adoucit un peu.<br>"Enfin, ce que je voulais dire... La prochaine fois, on essayera de se mettre au chaud. Ou je t'offrirai une montre. "

Sourire, inclinaison de la tête brune.  
>"Tu n'as pas besoin.<br>- J'ai envie.  
>- Peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas besoin. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.<br>- ... Ouais. C'est bon, c'est passé. Tu as pu réfléchir à ce que c'était que ce machin ?  
>- J'ai essayé.<br>- Et ?  
>- ... Rien. "<p>

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandissent un peu. Ses mains sortent de ses poches, se rejoignent sur ses jambes, poings fermés.  
>Ils ont poirauté pour un ange pendant cinq heures pour s'entendre dire rien ?<br>Sam grogne un peu à côté. Mouvement simultané des deux autres hommes.

"Sam ?"  
>Un écho de voix qui se mêlent, comme leurs odeurs.<p>

"Ca va aller, je vous ai dit, soupire le brun. Je vais juste... Aller chercher un truc ou deux, d'accord ? On a attendu, Cas a rien, et moi j'ai juste envie de m'avaler une boite de Doliprane avant de me frapper contre un mur. Je vais aller voir du côté des archives, si il y a déjà eu quelques problèmes du genre. "  
>Il a un petit sourire en coin en se levant, le bas du dos douloureux.<br>"Et je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Ca se sent."

Quand même les odeurs de son frère et de l'ange qui les accompagnent - odeurs complémentaires - se mêlent et lui hurlent qu'il interrompt quelque chose, le Winchester préfère s'éloigner. Il n'est même pas sûr que son frère ait entendu ce qu'il disait, qu'il s'éloignait, qu'il allait plus loin.  
>Il n'est même pas sûr que Dean ait compris que leurs odeurs en venaient à lui filer l'envie de s'enfiler la boîte de Doliprane pour s'empêcher de se frapper la tête contre un mur.<p>

**~O~**

Les mains dans les poches, il marche désormais dans des rues vides de sens. Il commence à faire vraiment froid, dans la ville de ... et Sam ne sait pas si il a bien fait de les laisser. Car si les rues sont vides de sens et de sang, il a eu la bonne idée d'emprunter la voie principale. Celle où circule, aux heures de pointe, des centaines de personnes plus ou moins ivres et plus ou moins intéressées dans les histoires de dynamiques.  
>L'élan bêta est déjà, en soi, difficile à rater. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, lorsqu'il arpente une foule de gens qui se sépare sur son passage, il fait sensation. Du fait de sa voix, peut-être ?<p>

En tout cas, il a l'impression de divaguer et de se perdre plus que d'avancer sérieusement. Peut-être la faute à ce qui l'entoure. Ceux qui l'entourent. Les mains dans les poches, il marche dans des rues qu'il vide de sens. La tête haute et le dos droit, les yeux vers l'horizon et des excuses qui sortent de sa bouche lorsqu'il bouscule in intentionnellement quelqu'un. Les mains dans les poches, il avance. Il tressaille à peine quand il sent quelque chose s'étaler dans son dos.  
>Aucun oiseau dans le ciel, gris certes mais loin de pleuvoir. Des ricanements qui poussent et fleurissent autour.<br>_Casse-toi._  
>Et les odeurs qui reviennent.<p>

Les mains dans les poches, Sam accélère son pas dans la rue principale. Il n'a pas peur, non. Son coeur bat à peine plus vite. Cette ville lui semble peuplée d'alphas, uniquement. Une ville remplie de connards dyna...Dynamophobes ? Betaphobes ? Il n'est même pas sûr qu'un terme existe pour décrire ce genre de personnes.  
>Une ville où sa dynamique n'est pas acceptée, en tout cas. Il y en a tellement.<br>Et toutes hurlent _Casse toi ! _quand il marche dans les rues.

Les mains dans les poches, Sam passe la porte d'un bâtiment aux allures officielles. Une secrétaire, occupée à feuilleter on ne sait vraiment quoi, jette un coup d'oeil et fronce le nez.  
>Son odeur à elle frappe le Winchester pour s'additionner à sa migraine. Parfaite combinaison pour l'empêcher d'avoir une réaction normale à sa voix déprimante.<br>"C'est pour quoâ ? "  
>Elle a cet accent qui transforme les 'oi' en 'â'.<p>

Un coup de badge plus tard - FBI, tout ce qu'il faut pour exciter les sens d'une fonctionnaire en mal de sensations fortes - elle est tout sourire crispé et talons qui claquent sur le carrelage froid du hall.  
>Les mains dans les poches, il la suit. Elle a beau lui sourire, battre des cils et tenter de se coller contre son corps qui se tend vers le ciel, elle n'est pas 'belle', pour lui. Jugement aussi esthétique que moral. Ses cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, son tailleur strict tâché... On ne veut pas savoir de quoi et son rouge à lèvres impeccable - rouge, trop rouge -. Sa senteur de cire et de citron est justement trop propre, son comportement trop prévisible.<br>Ses préjugés remarquables à cinq kilomètres à la ronde.

"Vous savez, d'ordinaire, nous n'autorisons pas les Bêtas, fussent-ils des fédéraux, à pénétrer ici... Mais... Je suis très ouverte..." Elle fait un clin d'oeil. "D'esprit. "  
>Disons dix kilomètres à la ronde.<p>

Il la salue d'un simple signe de tête, prend la carte avec son numéro griffonné, une marque de rouge à lèvres impeccable dans le coin supérieur droit. Elle n'est pas 'belle'.  
>Sam remonte ses manches. Devant lui, des casiers à perte de vue.<br>"Au boulot."

**~O~**

"Dean, tu es certain de ce que tu fais ?  
>- Totalement."<br>Pas du tout.  
>"J'aimerais quand même que tu prennes en compte le fait que nous sommes dans un parc..."<p>

Il y a des histoires de mains qui se glissent sur des pantalons, du côté de l'aîné Winchester. De senteurs épicées, de couleurs qui se mêlent. Il y a des histoires de Castiel et lui sur un banc. De la chaleur qui s'en va avec les heures qui fuient. Pendant que son frère arpente la rue, Dean a joué.  
>Il a joué avec la patience de l'ange, il a joué à le tenter.<br>C'était rien au début. A peine ses doigts qui effleurent sa paume, son poignet. Quelques mots qu'il avait dit la voix volontairement plus basse pour le rapprocher de lui et observer le grain de sa peau.  
>C'était rien, au début. Ses doigts qui appuient un peu plus longtemps au creux de sa paume et sur son poignet. Ses yeux qui scintillent, leurs lèvres qui s'approchent.<br>'Dean, tu es certain de ce que tu fais ?' avait été posé déjà quatre fois.  
>Quatre baisers qui les avaient laissés pantelants et dégageant une odeur à ameuter les omégas du quartier.<br>Une seule odeur à deux.

"On devrait vraiment se mettre à l'abri." Remarque le brun en trenchcoat, à moitié basculé sur l'homme.  
>" T'as peur des gars en chaleur qui vont nous sauter dessus ? "plaisante Dean... Avant de se rendre compte que Castiel, à la différence de son partenaire, ne plaisante pas. " Cas, t'es sérieux ? On est deux, ils vont pas venir et te forcer à les prendre sauvagement !<br>- Mais... D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils dégagent également une odeur qui pourrait nous faire...  
>- Ouais."<p>

Le chasseur se tait un peu. Il se demande si le coeur qui bat dans la poitrine du véhicule bat au même rythme que celui de l'être céleste. Il reprend.  
>"Mais là, c'est pas pareil.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce qu'on s'aime. "<p>

Leurs yeux se rencontrent. Le ciel affronte la terre.  
>"Je pense tout de même qu'on devrait aller ailleurs.<br>-...Okay..."

Et d'un regard qui signifie 'banquette arrière', Dean se lève en prenant ses clés dans sa poche. Le ciel affronte la terre.  
>Une seconde, dix, même pas.<br>Les portières claquent. Se verrouillent.  
>Le chasseur retrouve avec bonheur celui qu'il avait perdu pour plusieurs heures devenues des mois, des millénaires et des univers. Entre leurs corps entremêlés leur union insensée ressemble à un doigt d'honneur levé au système de dynamiques et autres histoires qui les font chier.<br>De toute façon, Castiel ne peut pas deviner que cette histoire remplie de baisers brûlants parfumés à l'alcool prendra bien vite un arrière-goût de sang.


	3. Ses talons et son Odeur

Hey tout le monde ! Comme prévu, je reviens deux semaines après avec le chapitre 3. Ahah. Je vous avais manqué hein.  
>Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, vos followisationsfavorisations et autres ! Vous êtes des licornes adorables.  
>Un chapitre encore un peu trop centré autour de Sam, avec son amie la secrétaire... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Dean et Castiel. Ils auront des scènes... Ensemble bien assez tôt.<br>Bonne lecture !  
><strong>TW:<strong> Présence d'une certaine violence verbale dans le chapitre.

* * *

><p>Dans le jargon des Winchester, aussi appelé <em>langage courant avec pas mal de mots grossiers et d'insultes à caractère blasphématoire ou sexuel<em>, se faire virer des archives quarante minutes après y être entré s'appelle _avoir l'impression que la secrétaire est une salope qui voulait coucher avec nous mais pas transgresser les règles._  
>En d'autres termes, le plus jeune des Winchester s'est retrouvé à la rue, sur le trottoir, à regarder la jeune femme fermer derrière lui. Pour être honnête, il aurait bien pu fuir loin - regarder une alpha se trémousser stupidement devant lui pour tenter de se le <em>faire<em> - s'il n'avait pas eu la conviction qu'interroger la jeune demoiselle pouvait être un atout.  
>Il a sorti les mains de ses poches, en a passé une dans la masse de ses cheveux: réflexe instinctif visant à distiller dans l'air ambiant une odeur inexistante. Comme si le vide clamait sa place. Le soleil couchant a disparu, désormais, laissant la place à un ciel mauve, bleuâtre qui tire sur le noir à des endroits. Un ciel de nuit délavé par les rêves des petits enfants. Un ciel couleur âme déglinguée. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que si, alors que M. - c'est l'initiale sur la carte - fait jouer les clés dans la dernière serrure dans un mouvement innocent de va-et-viens - à d'autres, hein, à d'autres - même la nuit a une odeur, pourquoi pas lui ?<p>

"M.?  
>- Mélanie, corrige machinalement ladite Mélanie en se retournant. Peut-être croit-elle que son stratagème extrêmement complexe de séduction avec une clé dans une serrure a marché.<br>- Mélanie, bien sûr. Beau prénom."

Sourire des deux côtés. Flatté et sûr de sa réussite pour elle. Prétendument enjôleur pour lui.

"J'aurais voulu vous poser quelques questions... Concernant le travail, bien sûr. J'étais venu ici pour faire quelques recherches, mais je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à...  
>- Non, non aucun." Ses yeux ressemblent à deux trous noirs où papillonnent des étincelles étoiles d'envie et de luxure. Son odeur prend et étouffe les sens de Sam: comme on lui vaporisait simultanément du produit à nettoyer les meubles <em>à la cire d'abeille et au citron rafraîchissant<em> dans la bouche et par les narines.  
>Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du costume et des postes importants pour une femme de trente ou quarante ans en mal de sexe et fan de Cinquante Nuances - il voit un exemplaire dépasser de son sac. - .<br>Surtout quand il s'agit d'une alpha prête à vous sauter dessus en pleine rue.

Peut-être devrait-il reculer, s'enfuir, préférer continuer cette conversation au téléphone pour rester en sécurité. C'est ce que ses sens lui hurlent. Ses sens et son mal de crâne qui est toujours là, contre ses tempes, le long de son nez. Il l'entend à peine lui dire qu'ils vont aller dans un bar qu'elle connaît, un bar "_très tolérant, je vous assure. Nous serons au calme.", _il ne se rend pas compte qu'il la suit instinctivement. Ses chaussures frottent contre le béton du trottoir là où ses talons claquent - un pied devant l'autre, tchak tchak, et on recommence pour avancer comme il faut -. Il la suit. Et leur bruit dans l'instant est une sorte de pendule qui le guide. Un tic-tac de tchak tchak.  
>Il ne sait même pas son prénom. L'esprit embrumé, il passe sa main dans la poche de sa veste, sentant des contours familiers sous ses doigts... Ou peut-être le rêve-t-il. Il espère juste que non.<p>

**~O~**

Le bar semble un parfait cliché, alors qu'ils en poussent la porte. Damier à carreaux crème et blanc, presque trop propre pour être vrai au sol. Les meubles sont en bois, les sièges recouverts de cuir tanné brun chocolat. Les murs sont dans le même ton. Dans un coin, une radio diffuse des chansons datant des années 90. Oui, le bar est un parfait cliché, du ventilo' qui tourne au plafond dans l'air gelé de l'instant - faut bien entretenir les stéréotypes- aux deux-trois hommes dans la quarantaine qui se racontent des histoires dans des relents rassurants d'alcool.  
>C'est un parfait cliché, jusqu'à la première phrase qui passent les lèvres du plus grand d'entre eux:<p>

"Eh bah alors Mel tu te ramènes avec un omega pour te sucer sous la table pendant que tu finis bourrée ?! Eh, faut pas croire que tout le monde ferait ça ! Lieu public, ma p'tite. "

Ce sont les premiers mots que Sam entend quand il pose un pied dans le bar prétendument tolérant.  
>Pour la tolérance, on repassera.<br>Ils ont marché pendant cinq minutes, dans un silence triomphant pour elle et douloureux pour lui. Il ne se souvient pas du nom des rues empruntées, de l'heure à laquelle ils sont partis. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre, alors que Mélanie lui dit de ne pas faire attention, qui lui indique qu'il est déjà huit heures trente.  
>Il a l'impression qu'il ne dormira pas cette nuit.<p>

"Ne vous en faites pas...  
>- Sam. Sam ... " Son nom sonne curieusement faux, quand il le donne. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, vu qu'il l'est.<p>

" Sam..." répète-t-elle en faisant rouler le nom sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui donne un air vague de caniche prédateur. "Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"  
>Il est content de tenir l'alcool, et de ne pas être suffisament éloigné du bar pour pouvoir voir les mains de Mélanie sur le verre, et vérifier qu'on ne tente pas de l'embarquer on ne sait où.<br>Il n'aurait pas pu aller chercher par lui-même de toute manière.

"Mélanie, demande-t-il alors qu'elle se rassoit et après l'avoir remerciée, j'aurais à vous poser quelques questions, concernant les récents évènements.  
>- Récents événements ? " Ses yeux papillonnent très vite autour de la pièce. "Vous parlez de la mort de Alec ...? C'est ça ?<br>- Exactement..."

Voilà ce qu'il lui manquait. Le nom du mec. Dans un souci d'éthique, ou peut-être oubli bureaucratique, ils n'avaient rien eu.  
>Alec.<br>Ca sonnait série télé.

" C'est donc ça que vous cherchiez chez moi, note-t-elle désappointée." _Bah non, bien sûr, notre rencontre a été écrite dans les étoiles et je suis venu pour que tout nous ramène à ce moment précis où nous nous avouons notre amour éternel et indéfectible._  
>Bien sûr qu'il était là-bas pour ça.<p>

"Je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça... Mais il est vrai que c'est difficile pour quelqu'un de sa condition... Pardon, de _votre_ condition de vous trouver un travail et de mener une vie dans cette ville... S'il avait eu un Alpha pour le protéger, ou du moins s'était lié avec quelqu'un, je ne dis pas. Mais là, Alec...  
>- Alec était une merde, l'interrompt une voix - la même que tout à l'heure -. Tu le savais et pourtant ça t'a pas empêchée de coucher avec, hein ?"<p>

Apparemment, dans cette ville, la notion de _ne pas connaître plus que ça_ se rapproche plus de celle de Dean que de celle de Sam. Pour illustrer cet exemple, Dean au début de sa relation avec Castiel _ne le connaissait pas plus que ça._

"Eric, je...  
>- Non, ta gueule. " Le dénommé Eric s'approche d'eux: grand, la quarantaine sans doute, il force le Winchester à respirer par à-coups irréguliers. Bordel, que ce type pue ! Et pas le bon type de puanteur - si, si, ça existe - qui indique une incompatibilité des dynamiques, mais simplement une odeur dégueulasse. Bois pourri.<p>

Ce type est pourri, vermoulu, dévoré de l'intérieur.

Mélanie tente une approche pour le calmer. Elle s'est quand même faite insulter plus tôt. Debout, face à lui, elle le défie du regard.  
>Conflit de pouvoir. L'air se charge d'odeurs inquiétantes aux narines du seul Bêta présent: joie, anticipation, <em>soif de sang.<em> La dernière le fait reculer instinctivement.  
>Ca, il connaît.<br>"Non, pas ma gueule. Je suis libre, aux dernières nouvelles, de sortir avec qui je veux.  
>- Sortir ? Toi, sortir ? A part sortir tes doigts de ton cul, te trouver un Oméga... Je pense que tu voulais dire...<br>- Ferme là, Eric. "

Sam pense à s'interposer. Il se redresse - quasiment deux mètres de haut, une ombre qui envahit la salle. Dangereuse, inodore si ce n'est peut-être l'impression qu'il dégage - et pose une main sur l'épaule du quarantenaire qui continue d'argumenter à coups de _salope,_ _baiseuse de bêtas_ et autres affirmations qui donnent l'impression qu'il a dû passer dans ses draps.

" Q'est-c'qu'il me veut, l'autre, là ? "  
>Sa voix roule et résonne comme un coup de tonnerre, l'éclair prêt à frapper.<p>

"Calmez-vous.  
>- ... Un bêta ? " Eric part dans un rire hystérique. "Un bêta, sérieusement ? T'as pas assez de petites putes comme ça, faut que t'en ramène encore un ? "<br>La main de Sam le démange. Elle est si près de sa joue. Il lui suffirait de frapper, frapper tellement fort que ça en ferait taire les odeurs qui tourbillonnent et hurlent autour de lui. Il suffirait qu'il parle encore.  
>Il suffirait que Sam se laisse aller à la violence. Ce genre de personne l'énerve tellement.<p>

Sa main quitte l'épaule de l'Alpha, il lance un regard à Mélanie "_je vous rappellerai"_ et sort. Il titube un peu, élan blessé. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il n'est pas loin du motel. Le long du trottoir - un pas en décalé de l'autre, il avance plus ou moins - il compose machinalement le numéro de son frère.  
>"Dean ? Je crois avoir quelque chose. Tu es rentré ?<br>- Ah, Sam... Hum... Je crois pas que je serai au motel ce soir. " La voix lui parvient à moitié étouffée. Et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi. "Plein de choses à dire. "

Il soupire.  
>"Entendu. Je t'envoie un message avec ce que je sais, d'accord ? "<p>

Ca a déjà coupé.

Sam pousse la porte de leur chambre aux couleurs déroutantes - l'impression que tout un estomac se referme autour de lui -. Sa tête le tue et lui donne envie de s'exploser contre un mur. Il referme derrière lui, sort un flacon de cachets contre la fièvre, les douleurs de tête et autres trucs indiqués en capitales sur le carton. Qu'importe ce que ça soigne. Il fait un rapide détour par la douche, enfile un vieux tee-shirt et un sous-vêtement au hasard.  
>Lumières éteintes, règle à côté du lit - vieille habitude -, il s'affale au milieu des couvertures et des coussins.<br>Sa tête pèse trente tonnes, son corps n'est plus qu'un simple filament brûlant. Au moins, dans cette pièce nettoyée chaque matin, il n'y a rien, aucun bruit autre que le tic-tac de sa montre. Il n'y a aucune odeur, hormis celle émanant des affaires de Dean faiblement.  
>Rien qui ne lui dise de partir.<br>Rien qui ne soit à lui.

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil à la limite du comateux, Sam se dit qu'il faudra envoyer un message à son frère demain matin, le retrouver, lui expliquer. Qu'il faudra retourner voir Mélanie, comprendre ce que Eric entendait, comprendre leur problèmes avec les bêtas peut-être.  
>Au moins la rappeler.<p>

**~O~ **

Sam ne l'a pas rappelée.  
>Elle ne l'a pas contacté.<br>Quand il est allé aux archives, la tête toujours aussi lourde, on lui a simplement dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas ces jours-là. Depuis deux bons jours, il fait la navette entre le bâtiment et la chambre de motel.  
>Mais rien.<br>Il a tenté d'ouvrir des portes, de poser des questions aux autres. Mais toujours la même réponse négative, poussant à le repousser. Toujours le même "_Un bêta doit se taire_" dans tous les sens. Dans tous les registres. Toujours le même "_casse-toi_" qui tourne comme une lourde rengaine autour de lui.  
>Toujours cette impression de casser le monde autour de lui.<p>

De son côté, Dean n'a guère plus de chance. On aurait pû penser qu'avoir un ange à ses côtés serait bénéfique pour les recherches. En un sens, il est vrai que la prestance de Castiel, son assurance à lui et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux Alphas leur ouvrent des portes qu'on aurait claquées au nez de Sam.

"Cas, je te jure que si j'entends encore un commentaire sur les bêtas, je flingue celui qui le dit."

Ils ont passé en revue tous les lieux que leur victime fréquentaient. Qui se résumaient essentiellement à la supérette du coin, sa maison et l'église - détail apprécié par Castiel.  
>Ils ont interrogé les rares personnes qui le connaissaient. Et qui le connaissaient sans vouloir l'exploser contre un mur. Ce dernier critère avait soigneusement réduit le nombre de personnes innocentes à deux: Mélanie et la mère du pauvre Alec.<br>A contrario, ils étaient désormais une cinquantaine avec des gueules de joyeux psychopathes à être susceptibles d'avoir orchestré ce bordel.  
>Pas besoin de se demander, alors, pourquoi Dean avait décidé de passer sa soirée dans un bar à picoler.<br>"Jte dis qu'on y arrivera pas, Castiel. Cinquante baraques à examiner, des mecs tous plus louches les uns que les autres... Et Sam qui n'a rien de suspect sur ce gars ou la ville. On est dans la merde. "  
>A l'aide d'une gorgée d'alcool difficilement avalée, il se voit forcé d'admettre:<p>

"On s'est peut-être trompés. Y a rien ici."

**~O~**

Face à un miroir, Sam se tient la tête. Il entend des voix qui résonnent et s'entêtent. Les odeurs autour de lui n'ont cessé de s'amplifier, ces derniers jours. L'odeur du savon bon marché, sur le porte-savon, à sa droite, investit douloureusement le canal nasal et incendie son cerveau. C'est une douleur permanente dans laquelle il vit, tente de survivre et de s'endormir chaque soir. Elle a commencé à leur arrivée. C'est une douleur permanente qui coule de ses narines à sa gorge, lui embaume d'une manière inconnue tout ce qu'il connaît. Ici une fleur s'exacerbe et veut sa mort. Là, son frère le fait reculer sous l'odeur de cuir qu'il dégage. C'est une douleur permanente qui l'isole progressivement. Olfactivement.  
>C'est une douleur permanente que celle de devoir supporter, minute après minute, les odeurs l'assaillir et vouloir l'assommer.<p>

Il s'asperge le visage d'eau froide, qui coule le long de sa peau brûlante. Pour un peu, il entendrait dans sa tête la voix d'un ancien squatteur dont il s'est débarrassé il y a quasiment deux années. Le savon le brûle et le fait tanguer.  
>Mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'odeur nouvelle qui vient se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son nez.<br>Une odeur curieusement humaine, un peu entachée de charbon, un peu trop glacée à son goût. Comme de la cendre froide sur une fleur pas encore éclose.  
>Elle est là. Une simple odeur, comme un fragment de personnalité qu'il n'arrive pas à saisir. Elle est là, pendant un instant à peine.<br>Un instant où il oublie sa peine.  
>Il regarde autour de lui, inquiet de ne pas être seul. Mais qui pourrait venir investir la chambre de motel, la salle de bain, les deux protégées contre tout ce qu'il est possible de repousser avec du sel, des marques à la craie et autres artifices.<br>Personne.  
>Et l'odeur disparaît.<p> 


	4. Une, deux, Trois

Yo tout le monde, et bienvenue/rebienvenue pour ce chapitre qui, je l'avoue, a été assez long à écrire. Bac blanc couplé à la perte de tous mes documents, dont le plot de cette fanfic (qui existe en deux versions) et que j'avais heureusement déjà imprimé...  
>Lol, la journée a été assez drôle.<br>Sinon, merci encore et toujours à tous pour me laisser des reviews, favoriser, follower, tout ça ...Je tente de vous répondre mais je passe déjà dix minutes à chaque fois à me rouler par terre de joie.  
>Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre quatre !<br>Bonne lecture, et remerciez **Mia Suzuki-Sama **pour sa bêta.  
>Même si je l'ai faite hurler. C'est pas moi. ;-;<p>

* * *

><p>Les yeux fixés sur un verre d'alcool - whiskey, sans doute. La taille et l'odeur correspondent -, les doigts refermés autour, l'autre main sur le comptoir, Dean se sent vaguement gagné par le désespoir et l'envie de tout balancer, de repartir de zéro et de recommencer. Trois jours, non quatre - sa montre indique minuit et quelques - qu'ils n'y comprennent rien. L'ange à ses côtés a disparu depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.<br>_Peut-être qu'on s'est trompés._ Cette pensée le fige et le fait souffler, troubler de sa respiration l'alcool brun. _Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien ici_. Mais alors pourquoi la mort est-elle si spectaculaire ? _Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un maniaque_.  
>Et Dean se dit qu'ils sont peut-être ici pour rien. Il fait courir son souffle sur le rebord de verre, admire les ondulations du liquide avant de l'avaler, traînée de feu qui court et couvre sa gorge, son estomac et son esprit. L'alcool à cette heure de la nuit n'a rien de répréhensible pour le Winchester.<p>

" Un oméga t'a fait défaut, mon beau ? "  
>Une ombre se glisse joyeusement, glorieusement à ses côtés. La commande défile.<br>"Non. J'attends juste qu'il revienne."  
>Le rire de la jeune femme à côté de lui -elle ne doit pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années, selon les estimations du Winchester - sonne amer et hors du temps. Un léger accent français roule et teinte ses mots.<br>"Tu sais qu'il n'y a que les anges pour exaucer les prières et faire revenir les omégas qui vous font faux bond en plein rencard ?" Le mot ange fait sourire Dean.  
>"Oh, je crois que côté ange, je suis paré, y a pas à dire.<p>

- J'te crois, j'te crois." Une main se tend. L'odeur de papier, de cuir et d'eau salée rappelle quelqu'un au Winchester. Quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas identifier. "Mel.

- Dean.

- Alors, cet oméga ? "  
>Il secoue la tête.<br>" Il reviendra. Je connais Cas, il a simplement du aller respirer un coup dehors, ou..." Interroger des chats. Dégourdir ses ailes. Rien qu'il puisse expliquer à l'autre en face de lui, intervenu comme ça.  
>Alors Dean parle. Il raconte Castiel, il raconte leur rencontre fictive. Il raconte leurs déboires, leurs attentes. Toute la vie qu'il aimerait avoir avec celui qu'il aime, toute la vie dont il rêve la nuit et toute la vie qu'il n'aura jamais.<p>

Au moment où les portes du bar se referment, le trentenaire est toujours seul devant. Aucun signe de Castiel. Alors qu'il commence à marcher pour rentrer au motel, un peu apaisé - attristé, aussi ? Pourtant lui-même sait très bien qu'il ne se le permettrait pas - par la conversation, il décroche son portable pour appeler l'ange. Une sonnerie, deux, trois.  
>Cas ne répond pas.<p>

Son pas se presse un peu, ses doigts recomposent le numéro. Une sonnerie, deux trois. Aucune réponse cette fois-là. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une vague de panique le submerger et l'emporter loin, vers les terres du doute et du pire possible.  
>"Allez, bordel, réponds, Cas."<br>_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du..._

**~O~**

Sam tourne en rond dans sa salle de bain. Il a fouillé de partout, placé du sel là où il n'est même pas sensé en placer. Ce qui inclut en faire couler dans les canalisations. Il a fouillé de partout, reniflé - à bonne distance - les shampooings, les parfums, les capotes et le rideau de douche. Il a soulevé le tapis rose bonbon rose croutasse dégueulasse de genou d'enfant éraflé, cherché pour de possibles ampoules de parfum ou d'encens cassés. Aucun machin, aucune simple trace d'un quelconque objet olfactif non identifié. Rien.  
>Nada.<br>Et toujours ce mal de tête poignardant l'arrière de son crâne, ses sinus et ses tempes. Toujours ce mal de tête qui roule dans sa caboche et jamais ne s'arrête. Et toujours ces odeurs qui grandissent et emplissent sa tête d'un cri illusoire. Le Winchester voudrait se boucher les narines au parpaing, se colmater les canaux nasaux au goudron et se remplir la gorge de ciment. Devenir une maison illusion pour ne plus sentir.

Et quand il s'installe sur le canapé, sorti de la salle de bain, téléphone dans la main et télécommande sur la cuisse, il se demande si il ne ferait pas mieux de se murer les yeux aussi.  
>Originellement, Sam n'a jamais rien eu contre les documentaires. Animaliers, historiques, rien. Il a toujours aimé cela.<br>_"Les secrets de l'infériorité Beta"_

... Il passera, merci.

La seule chaîne qu'ils reçoivent ici gratuitement a l'air d'être la chaîne locale. Quelque chose avec, comme il a pu le constater, un salariat composé de 97% d'alphas, le reste d'omégas. Et c'est la même tendance de partout dans le reste de cette satanée ville. Quelques omégas qui circulent dans les rangs des alphas, mais aucun beta.  
>Alors après, ce genre de programme télé, ça ne le remue pas plus que ça. Allongé sur les coussins défoncés, il grogne un peu. Même ici, l'odeur de la salle de bain vient le tourmenter. Nouvelle, indescriptible. Elle l'enfouit dans un nuage de coton qu'il voudrait éloigner de lui.<p>

Au fond, se questionne-t-il, pourquoi les betas étaient-ils tellement refoulés, où qu'ils aillent ? Il était vrai que ces derniers temps ils avaient principalement visité les villes du sud - états réactionnaires, états aveuglés, états de cons, ou peut-être états dans la raison, qui était-il pour juger à par l'un des opprimés ? - mais jamais le chasseur n'avait pu comprendre d'où venait ce rejet. Même lorsqu'ils "montent" sur les états du nord, l'absence d'odeur de Sam et sa stature - indépendante de son statut de beta, par contre, il est un géant de nature - leur attire forcément des commentaires, des regards et des soupirs.  
>Sam a interrogé Castiel, une fois, sur la raison de cette haine. Peut-être qu'un ange aux six millénaires derrière lui aurait pu lui expliquer.<br>Il n'a récolté qu'un simple 'Nous sommes tous égaux aux yeux de Père, et je ne comprends pas comment il est possible d'envisager de pousser une dynamique sur le côté en faveur d'une autre. "  
>Merci, Castiel. Il lui a été très utile.<p>

"Sam, j'suis rentré. Dis, t'aurais vu..."  
>La voix de son frère le tire de sa rêverie - de sa douloureuse rêverie - et les yeux de l'aîné s'arrondissent de surprise.<br>Dean _sent._ Ca se voit tout de suite sur son visage. Il _sent _quelque chose. Une odeur anormale, une odeur qui n'a aucun rapport avec cet endroit. Une odeur sans rapport avec son frère, une odeur bien trop sucrée, douce et à la fois enivrante.  
>Dean <em>sent<em> l'odeur que Sam redoute. Et apparemment, au grognement instinctif qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, ça ne lui plait pas plus que ça. Dean _sent _ce que son frère traîne depuis la salle de bain. Ce qui teinte la brume de ses yeux d'une couleur d'inquiétude.

"Sam ? " Ses mots ne sont pas hésitants: ils sont en putain d'équilibre au-dessus d'un précipice sur un cheveu de chauve.

"Je sais que t'es pas bien, et tout ça quoi... Mais je pensais que quand on était pas bien, on ramenait pas n'importe qui pour se le faire dans un coin de la chambre.  
>- Oh ta gueule. "<br>Le plus jeune envoie un coussin de leur canapé-lit - motel de grand standing, attention - à la figure de son frère.

S'il tentait de détourner la conversation de la nouvelle présence olfactive autour d'eux, c'est totalement raté. A une heure de matin et des brouettes passées, le blond-chatain - les cheveux de Dean sont un mystère à part entière - pousse d'un coup de coude les grandes jambes de son frangin et s'installe à l'extrémité. Aucun moyen de trouver d'où vient cette odeur. Aucun moyen de comprendre pourquoi il a si simplement et purement l'impression qu'un oméga s'est assis là où il est assis, l'impression qu'un oméga s'est penché sur son frère, l'a enseveli dans une odeur sucrée que le beta ne peut - ou n'a pas voulu - refuser.

"Sam... " tente-t-il, à peine gêné. L'alcool, les conversations avec les dingues dont on ne sait rien de plus que le nom dans les bars, ça aide à désinhiber.

"Sam, écoute. Sérieusement. Si tu voulais qu'on te laisse... J'veux dire, avec Cas, je comprends que ça puisse être frustrant. Je vais pas non plus te brider dans ce genre de truc. Juste, tu sais, les aérosols ça existe. Ou tu peux éviter de me mentir, aussi.

- ... Les aérosols ou te mentir ?" Il a du mal à y croire, Sammy. Il cligne des yeux, une fois, deux, trois. "Non mais..."  
>Il part dans un éclat de rire.<br>"Tu crois franchement que je me suis tapé une oméga pendant que vous étiez... Dean ! "

Voir son frère rire lui ferait presque monter la joie au cerveau, à l'alpha de cette famille... S'il n'y avait cette odeur, sur lui. S'il ne prenait pas aussi mal les mensonges.  
>"Alors c'est totalement normal qu'une odeur typiquement oméga se tape l'incruste sur ton corps. A moins que tu ne te sois mis mystérieusement à sécréter des odeurs de bonbons par tous les pores de ton corps ? Hein, tu t'appelles Betaribo ?<p>

- Dean.

- Nan parce que dans ce cas je propose qu'on ouvre une confiserie au bunker, attends.  
>- Dean.<br>- Et puis même peut-être qu'il sera possible de faire des tartes. Chez Betaribo et associés : tartes et fraises tagada.

- Dean.  
>- Quoi ?! "<p>

A moitié hilare, à moitié flottant dans la douleur, le jeune Betaribo - autrement connu sous le nom de Sam - lui refourgue sur les genoux un portable vibrant.  
>"Cas appelle. "<p>

**~O~**

"Cas ? Bordel de merde, t'étais où ?! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la moindre des choses, quand tu te barres, c'est de m'avertir. "

Dean, le téléphone contre son oreille, s'énerve franchement. Trop d'alcool tue le self-control qu'il peut éventuellement avoir sur lui-même dans la plupart des circonstances. Trop d'alcool, ou la disparition à minuit, comme une Cendrillon angélique, d'un alpha trop cher à son coeur.  
>Alors bordel il a le droit d'hausser la voix.<p>

La conversation tient en peu de mots, pourtant. Une adresse lancée d'une voix rauque, un _est-ce que ça va, au moins ? _qui ne trouve pas de réponse autre que le bip de fin d'appel et un long soupir. Tout l'être du chasseur au téléphone désormais sonnant dans le vide d'un échange trop court est rempli de rage, de haine et d'un sentiment bouillant qui affine ses sens et fait trembler les contours des meubles et du visage de son frère.  
>Il la retient, du mieux qu'il puisse. Ne pas hurler, ne pas se défouler sur Sam en lui balançant à la gueule des insultes toutes plus variées les unes que les autres. Surtout que Sam n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Les yeux fermés, ses cheveux reposant sur l'accordoir avec sa tête, il ressemble à un homme-poupée oublié là. Si ce n'est l'odeur qui continue de se dégager de lui.<p>

Le coeur de Dean se serre légèrement. Son frère travaille autant qu'eux depuis trois jours. Mais il se heurte sans doute à plus de difficultés que son aîné. Ce dernier se relève du canapé défoncé.  
>"Sam ?"<p>

Pas de réponse. Il passe sa main devant ses lèvres, sous son nez: souffle régulier, il a du s'endormir entre temps. Dean vérifie l'arme à sa ceinture, prend garde à ne pas déranger le beta qui dort profondément sur le canapé, d'un sommeil bercé par les anges sans aucun doute, et referme la porte du motel doucement.  
>Il sait qu'il ne dormira pas ce soir. Alors il espère qu'au moins Sam aura la décence de faire des rêves pour eux deux.<p>

**~O~**

_Sam a seize ans.  
>Dans une chambre de motel, il écoute Dean chantonner "But the best for you" de Scorpions. Renversé sur un canapé, un livre dans les mains, il réfléchit. <em>

_Ca fait deux ans qu'ils essayent, à chaque fois qu'ils sont en ville, d'aller voir un docteur pour lui.  
>Ca fait deux ans que tous disent la même chose.<br>Ca fait deux ans que Sam connaît la réponse, intransigeante, la réponse qui fait soupirer son père et qui amène dans les yeux de son frère une goutte de compassion._

Deux ans que Sam essaye de leur expliquer que 'c'est rien' et qu'il 'peut vivre parfaitement comme ça'. Deux ans que le jeune Winchester sent enfin peser sur lui des regards lourds du poids des préjugés. Deux ans, c'est pas rien, surtout quand on a quatorze ans et que l'on est pas forcément capable de supporter les hostilités d'un monde qui veut nous descendre ou tout du moins nous pendre.  
>Deux ans qu'il a un statut défini définitif.<p>

**~O~**

Une sonnerie, deux, trois. Castiel ne répondra pas au téléphone. Il voit le nom de Dean s'afficher sur l'écran. Il sait qu'il est à côté. Il sait qu'il est là. Mais le cordon de police, la lumière bleutée tourbillonnante d'un gyrophare de voiture officielle, et son badge qui scintille sous la lune, les étoiles et la froideur pâle de la nuit lui soufflent déjà qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui indiquer sa position.  
>D'ailleurs il sent déjà son odeur familière se glisser à ses côtés. Une odeur teintée de dégoût, de colère et de peine, tandis qu'à leurs pieds s'étend une flaque d'eau grandissante.<p>

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?  
>- Je pense que l'on a bien fait de rester. "<p>

Les morts ne sont pas des mots. Les morts ne devraient pas porter de mots. En cette journée qui débute à peine, les yeux verts tombent sur de la neige. Une neige épaisse et douce, qui recouvre le sol à dix centimètres d'eux. Une neige disposée en un parfait cercle, cinq traits semblant aléatoires de peinture rouge écarlate dessinent un pentacle inversé. _Non, pas de peinture rouge, _ se corrige le Winchester.

Ses yeux remontent le long de la pointe principale de l'étoile. Le coeur en pentagone l'attire irrésistiblement.  
>"Bordel de merde."<br>C'est un pilier de glace, recouvert de rubans rouges, filaments de sang. C'est un pilier de glace haut d'une vingtaine de centimètres, rendu acier par la lumière de la lune.  
>C'est un autel où repose, sacrifié à l'étoile tombée, un corps enturbannant l'endroit de son sang glacé.<p>

**~O~**

_Sam a seize ans. Un énième docteur. Un énième diagnostic.  
>Et toujours le même. Dean a sa main sur son épaule. Son père tend la main vers lui.<br>'Donne-la moi, Sam.'_

**~O~**

Dean regarde l'ange à coté de lui. Le vent glacé de trois heures du matin les décoiffe. L'agent de service s'approche derrière eux. Des gants, une carte qui se tend entre eux.  
>"Son nom ?<p>

- Dave.

- Dynamique ? "  
>Soupir de l'officier.<br>"Jugez-en par vous mêmes..."

**~O~**

_Sam a seize ans. Il tend sa carte d'identité à son père.  
>Sam a seize ans. Il regarde sa carte d'identité se faire immoler dans les doigts de son père.<br>'Personne ne saura, Sam.'  
>Personne ne saura, Sam, qu'elle est ta dynamique.<br>Personne ne saura que tu n'es pas.  
>Personne ne saura, Sam.<br>__Personne ne saura qu'en bas de la carte utilisée pour la dernière fois, celle de Sam Meine, descendue en flammes, il n'y avait simplement pas le mot beta._


	5. Alors, Sam

Un joli chapitre un peu court (trop court) et pas franchement intéressant. Mais je pouvais pas vous caser un chapitre de flashbacks inutiles. Je vous promets que bientôt tout sera expliqué.  
>Bientôt...<br>Bientôt. Façon de parler.

Merci pour tout ceux qui lisent, review, follow etc etc vous savez et connaissez les nombreuses options possibles de ce site mieux que moi après tout !  
>Bonne lecture.<br>(Ps, pour ceux qui me connaissent... Vous saviez que Scorpions avait sorti un nouvel album ? 8D )

Oh et oui, il y a un cameo d'un personne définitivement important.

* * *

><p><em>"Nom ?<br>- Sam...  
>- <em>_Âg__e ?  
><em>_- Vingt ans."_

_Le docteur regarde le jeune homme en face de lui. Grand, un désordre qui se veut ordonné autour d'un visage encore marqué par l'enfance. des yeux changeants ni tout à fait brume__ni tout à fait vert, bleu ou noir; des yeux changeants qui reflètent la carte provisoire d'identité qui s'étend, preuve d'un rendez-vous urgent, entre eux.  
>Provisoire à vingt ans.<em>

_"Vous avez vingt ans et vous n'êtes jamais encore venu vous faire 'découvrir' ? " La médecine et son jargon inutile.  
><em>_"Mais vous attendiez quoi, l'Apocalypse ? "  
><em>_Le ton du professionnel de santé est sec, comme la faible odeur qui court et coule autour de lui._

_Un beta dont Sam Winchester parvient à graver chaque trait dans sa mémoire, les cheveux blonds aux reflets caramel rouillé qui scintillent sous la lumière crue des appliques, les yeux étrangement whiskey au chocolat - ou cookie au café - qui brillent et se foutent ouvertement de lui, la blouse un peu trop grande qui semble vaguement neuve.  
>"Ca m'est sorti de l'esprit. "<br>Dans un soupir le médecin se lève et indique la table d'examens. _

_"Eh bah on va voir ça, écoutez. "_

**~O~**

Castiel tapote nerveusement de ses doigts contre le tissu de sa jambe. Dean a insisté pour qu'il rentre avec lui au motel, argumentant que les autorités n'accepteraient pas de leur livrer une seule information de plus pour le moment, qu'il était humain et qu'il n'accepterait pas de 'passer la putain de nuit enfermé dans une bibliothèque ouverte toute la nuit dans le seul but de chercher des infos.' Dean a insisté alors l'ange l'a suivi, après avoir salué d'un signe de tête et d'un regard bleu éternité les agents autour d'eux.  
>Désormais, dans la voiture qui roule jusqu'à leur chambre - ou tout du moins la chambre de Dean et Sam. Castiel et le sommeil ... - l'ange fait courir le bout de ses doigts de gauche contre son pantalon. Comme s'il était nerveux.<br>Et il l'est.

Ce n'est pas rien. Tout ça, cette mise en scène, ce cadavre, ce symbole, cette glace, ce sang, ce n'est pas rien. Ce sont des milliers de petits détails vierges de raisons humaines de s'inquiéter. C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, les humains sont plus du genre à frissonner et changer de chaîne devant le journal de vingt heures quand on leur annonce un symbole pareil.  
>Attribuer aux maniaques et aux fous le culte d'une étoile tombée du ciel revient à hurler que seuls les dingues sont forcés de quitter leur famille.<br>Des fois, Castiel se demande s'il n'est pas fou, en plus d'être nerveux.

"Cas ? "  
>Le prénom rompt le silence trompeur et dangereux, lourd de tensions et de peurs inavouées. De fuites et de débandades dans un bruit de plumes qui se délient.<p>

"Oui ?  
>- Tu restes, cette nuit ? "<p>

La question le prend au dépourvu. Il lui a demandé de rester. Il lui a spécifiquement demandé, à mots couverts, de le garder. Et l'ange n'est pas du genre à laisser ses demandes sans réponse.

"Je reste, Dean. "  
>Le souffle qui sort d'entre les lèvres du trentenaire Alpha - <em>son<em> Alpha - fait sourire Castiel. Le soulagement, la peur de se retrouver seul peut-être. En tout cas, apaiser le Winchester est une des raisons pour lesquelles laisser ses prières et muettes interrogations trotter trop longtemps dans sa tête est une idée abominable.

La voiture avale la distance qui les sépare de leur motel dans une atmosphère bien moins pesante qu'auparavant. Une atmosphère où se mêlent leurs effluves relaxées, le cuir de Dean et le léger ozone qui accompagne les gestes de l'être millénaire. S'il n'y avait le levier de vitesse, la radio au volume minimal et leurs ceintures, qui sait...  
>Mais les pensées sont éphémères, la route bien trop courte et les paupières de Dean bien trop lourdes pour seulement y songer. Pourtant leurs mains se trouvent et se touchent, leurs doigts dansent pour s'entrelacer et se nouer. Pourtant Dean se gare et retient Castiel encore un peu, dépose un baiser sur sa joue douce aux contours à peine effacés.<br>Une manière de dire merci. De dire je t'aime sans le crier.  
>Hurler ses sentiments ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

**~O~  
><strong>

Ils sont obligés de se séparer, pour sortir, fermer les portes, s'approcher de l'entrée de leur chambre.  
>"Attends..." Intervient le chasseur, une main sur son bras. "Je rentre en premier. "<br>L'odeur d'omega - impossible que Sam sente autant le bonbon, le sucre et ce genre de choses - qui l'a perturbé pourrait tout aussi bien agresser Castiel. Pas qu'il ait peur de le perdre pour un autre, non, mais...  
>Mais malgré ses milliers de souvenirs, sa puissance qu'il sent vibrer au font de ses yeux bleu glacier, les ailes qui se dessinent en ombres chinoises sur les rideaux de leurs chambres d'emprunt quand leur amour les fait danser, malgré son nom aux sonorités angéliques, malgré tout ça Dean persiste à le prendre pour cet enfant en trench-coat perdu dans un monde bien trop grand.<p>

Dans la chambre, l'odeur sucrée, presque gélatineuse, est bien trop forte. Elle saute à la gorge, vous déchire en deux et fait des fraises Tagada de vos entrailles. Elle est partout et nulle-part à la fois, poisse et englobe tout un univers. Le blond trentenaire ouvre la fenêtre - et tant pis pour les voisins qui vont gueuler qu'on les empoisonne. - et fait signe à Cas de rentrer. L'air frais arrive et évacue les lambeaux presque solides d'air vicié.  
>D'air vicié.<p>

Sam n'a pas bougé. Toujours endormi, son corps étalé, cette odeur tout autour de lui. Dean soupire et s'assoit sur son lit, faisant silencieusement signe à l'ange de venir vers lui.  
>Ce sont des chuchotis entre les paupières qui se ferment.<br>"Promis, tu restes ? "  
>La peur d'un enfant sur le point de s'endormir.<p>

Alors que Dean sombre dans un monde écarlate et noir de promesses qui ne se brisent pas, que la main de son ange dans ses cheveux trace un doux chemin qui l'apaise et l'envoie plus loin, Sam s'agite et semble s'étouffer.

**~O~**

_"Faites Aaaaah."  
>Aaaaah.<br>"Ouais non, y a rien dans la bouche."_

_Le corps déjà trop grand de Sam Winchester s'étend, bouge et se penche quand il le faut. Le docteur ne cache pas sa surprise quant à ce que qu'il voit, ce qu'il constate et à cette science assez dangereuse, troublée et incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels._

_"Je sais ce qu'il y a, Sam. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Sam ?" Le blond au sourire inquiet - digne d'un soap-opéra, ce gars - ironique et moqueur prend un air sérieux._  
><em>"Remettez votre tee-shirt. Et si possible calmez-vous aussi, je suis en consultation."<em>  
><em>Un regard appuyé - les yeux de cet homme sont comme deux liquides qu'on ne peut contenir totalement, ils ondulent et captent l'attention de Sam qui se rhabille, gêné - sur ses parties intimes légèrement trop... Promptes à la réaction.<br>__"Alors ? " demande le Winchester, quelques instants plus tard, le temps que le sang reprenne un circuit normal dans son corps.  
><em>_"Alors, Sam..."_

**~O~**

_Alors, Sam.  
><em>Il se réveille en sursaut. Les pupilles dilatées, le sang battant à ses tempes, l'odeur tout autour de lui. Il se noie et commence à s'inquiéter. Une partie de lui est toujours dans ce cabinet médical de Stanford, une partie de lui est toujours enflammée par la réponse qui pend aux lèvres du jeune médecin.  
>Une partie de lui sait déjà.<br>_Alors, Sam._

Le sourire ironique et moqueur du docteur. Ses paumes moites sur son jean. Le jeune sent pourtant les coussins sous sa tête, ses chevilles croisées. _Alors, Sam._ Comme un disque rayé, la phrase se répète inlassablement.  
>Mais donnez-lui la suite !<p>

Une douleur violente le prend alors qu'il inspire par réflexe. Elle lui brûle la gorge, les narines, paralyse son corps tout entier et lui donne l'impression d'être suspendu dans une bulle.  
>Une bulle brûlante, rouge, grise.<br>Une bulle brisée par le sursaut de son prénom.

"Sam ?"  
><em>Alors, Sam.<em>

Une main fraîche, caresse éphémère et apaisante contre tout ce qui court dans ses veines et son esprit. Le brun respire à peine, le son s'échappant en bulles sonores de ses lèvres tenant plus du sifflement que du souffle pur sensé oxygéner son cerveau.  
>Il divague et navigue entre deux couleurs, seulement sûr de la chaleur et de ce qui lui détruit peu à peu l'intérieur. Il chavire et démarre, s'envole et brille dans le noir, tombe, tombe toujours plus loin, tombe, tombe, tombe, tombe éveillé ! Il tomberait si la fraîcheur de la main contre son front n'était pas une ancre dans la stabilité.<br>Et pourtant le Winchester sombre et perd pied.

_Alors Sam._ La voix est moqueuse, la voix est douloureuse. _Je sais ce qu'il y a. Mais comme tu es têtu, borné, obstiné, appelle ça comme tu le voudras, tu sais pertinemment que encore une fois tu le nieras. Oh que oui, tu le nieras. De toutes tes forces et de toute ta pauvre, déchirée mais brillante âme.  
><em>La voix est souvenir. Les doigts d'un ange sans doute sur son front sont gelés.  
>La voix va revenir. Les doigts d'un homme le faisant douter sur son front se sont effacés.<p>

_Alors, Sam.  
><em>Devant lui, dans l'ombre de la nuit, se tient une pâle figure habillée de blanc. Sourire ironique. Souvenir iconique.  
><em>Si on s'asseyait et qu'on parlait ?<br>_

**~O~**

"Cas, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?  
>- Trois heures. Il ne se réveille pas.<br>- Et tu fais quoi avec une carafe d'eau à la main ? "

Dean n'aura pas sa dose de sommeil, décidément. Réveillé à l'aube par son alpha, les yeux bleus inquiets remplis d'incertitude, d'une légère panique - ridicule, pourquoi paniquerait-il ? - la chambre curieusement emplie d'une chaleur inhumaine l'a tiré complètement de sa transe. Encore en jean et chemise de la veille, une main dans la sienne, il tente de secouer son frère. Les questions fusent, s'entrechoquent et disloquent l'intérieur de son crâne embrumé.

"J'ai tenté de le réveiller... "Argumente Castiel, inquiet. "Mais apparemment, lui renverser de l'eau dessus ne marche pas.  
>- Bordel ! "<p>

C'est un juron qui s'échappe naturellement.

Sous leurs doigts entrelacés - le besoin d'un soutien moral, le besoin d'un être à son coté - la peau de Sam brûle et semble vouloir s'embraser. Ils s'asseyent sur la table en face, leurs mains se séparent.  
>"Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir, à la fin. Depuis qu'on est là, Sam semble laisser des bouts derrière à chaque pas. J'y comprends rien. Juste rien... "<p>

La réponse est lente, le visage de Castiel figé. Une statue à peine éclairée par les quelques rayons du soleil de Samedi qui viennent lui rappeler le commencement de la journée.  
>"Les symptômes ressemblent aux chaleurs d'un omega. Du moins la température corporelle et l'odeur. Mais...<br>- Sam n'est pas un omega."

La réponse est sortie rapidement, sèche et précise, comme un texte que l'on aurait répété des milliers de fois. C'est un trait, c'est un fait.  
>" Bien sûr que non. Il n'en est pas un, se reprend Cas. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que tu m'as dit et ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Il n'a jamais eu d'odeur...<p>

- Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas d'odeur, c'est un beta ! Ils ne sont pas supposés avoir d'odeurs, pas plus qu'ils ne sont supposés se transformer en putain de four géant !  
>- C'était un beta."<p>

**~O~**

_"Alors, Sam..."  
>Le ton est joueur, peiné et moqueur à la fois. Assis nerveusement sur une chaise en plastique rouge, le jeune homme fixe le docteur.<br>"Je suppose que tu le savais déjà ? "_

**~O~**

"C'était un beta ?

- Je suppose que ça devait arriver, Dean.  
>- Arriver ? Que ça devait arriver ?! "<br>Les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille. Ils sont violents, aiguisés, entourés d'un désespoir qui fait mouche et se plante dans le coeur de Castiel. La douleur et la peine qu'il peut sentir traverser chaque lettre lui fait s'interroger sur les horreurs vécues.  
>Sur les mensonges traversés.<p>

"C'est un beta. La dynamique ne change pas, ne changera jamais. Ca devait arriver ?! Sam a toujours été classifié en temps que beta, c'est pas une fièvre carabinée qui va le changer ! " Sa voix tremble et sa rage dégouline le long de ses lèvres. "Il a toujours été un beta, il sera toujours un beta, il a voulu l'être et il le restera.

- C'était un beta. "

**~O~**

_Sam a vingt ans. Sur sa carte provisoire est gribouillé un symbole au stylo encre noir. Un symbole rond, une barre.  
>Un bouclier.<br>Une lettre grecque.  
>Une dynamique oubliée.<br>Il ouvre la paume et la regarde s'envoler pour l'oublier avant de perdre la tête. Pourtant dans son esprit les mots de l'ombre aux yeux d'ombre whiskey résonnent et sonnent.  
>"Alors, Sam, tu sais quoi des theta ?"<em>

_Et Alors Sam baisse le front face au vent et serre les dents._  
><em>"Je sais qu'ils n'existent pas."<em>

_Sam n'a pas vingt ans, Sam ne croise pas les doigts. Sam n'a pas de carte qui s'envole dans le vent, de lettre grecque et de dynamique dont il se sépare doucement._  
><em>Sam dit qu'il n'existe pas.<em>


End file.
